Describing
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: Eugene has trouble trying to find the way to describe Rapunzel


**Hello! It is roughly 45 minutes til midnight. I'm home alone. I'm bored. I thought of this. I have to write it down before I go to bed. Why am I home alone? You don't care. No telling when my dad's gonna walk in the door. I am currently in the living room on the couch and I'm listening to music. You don't care though cuz you came to read a fan fiction didn't you? So I should get on with it and spare you my ranting til the end!**

**Disclaimer: Do you own Tangled? No? I know you don't. Guess what? I don't either! Isn't it horrible? *sigh* **

**Here it is (take in the consideration that it is almost midnight so it's probably not that good… oh and make sure to read the ending author note!)**

* * *

><p>Eugene tries to describe Rapunzel in many different ways. Words to be exact. So many different words. He can't settle on one. It's impossible to describe such an incredible person in one word.<p>

She's so many different things.

She's like sparkling golden lace. She's beautiful. She doubts it. He doesn't. She needs reassurance once in a while. He's always there to tell her she's beautiful and never misses an opportunity.

She's fragile, or delicate. She's like glass. One wrong move and she's gone.

She's innocent. She hasn't done a thing wrong and bad things have already happened to her when she does nothing to deserve it.

She's naïve. Even the most simplest thing makes her eyes light up and grow wide.

Her eyes are perfect emerald jewels. Better than any jewel he's stolen before.

She's kind. She always stops and helps when it's needed. She cleans up after herself instead of leaving it to maids and servents like any other person would.

She's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. He still doesn't know how to describe her. One minute she can be tough (and she's pretty scary when she has her frying pan. He knew she was to be feared with that thing.) one minute and the next she's down in tear, or asking questions about something.

Speaking of questions, she's curious. Not a day goes by when she doesn't ask a question.

He always thinks of new things that she is.

She never ceases to amaze him. Or anyone. She always has some surprise, and you'd think since she was in a tower for 18 years, but still she always has some sort of comment that surprises him.

She's so many different things it's nearly impossible to name them all.

He never has had a way to sum everything she is up briefly.

He watches as she continues with her wide eyed innocence. She always wants to learn more. She's the best thing that's ever happened to him and he loves her so much.

But then he realizes, there is one word that sums everything she is up in one word. Her beauty, her innocence, kindness, how naïve she is, fragileness, and the list could go on and on. But he's finally found the one word to describe her as she comes up to him and starts telling him everything she learned that day. She goes on how amazing it is and he just stares at her.

She's his and he knows that and she does too. He smiles and silences her with a kiss.

Finally he's found that one word.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>25 minutes til 1 o clock AM. I just HAD to write this though. I ad to before I forgot. Being home alone, though it doesn't really matter when I go to bed right now… but I should go to bed after I publish this. So I'll probably sleep til noon. <strong>

**Anyways I told you to make sure to read the end author note. This is why:**

**I said I was continuing New Adventure. Well I finally had an idea to write for the second chapter. I wrote… well I shouldn't lie… I scribbled it really in my idea book. It's barley legible but then again I am the only one I allow to look in it but its sad when you cant read your own writing. But I don't know when it's gonna be updated. I have to type it up. But anyways, it will probably be updated soon. **

**Anyways, REVIEW! PLEASE! It makes me happy when I check my email. I check it 10 times a day for updates and to see if I get reviews. Its nice to not some up empty handed. I personally think this wasn't very good. I am up at 12:45 AM but maybe you think it was fine. Doubt it though. But I need to hurry up cause my battery is running low.**

**Review! **

**thanks!**


End file.
